


The World's Greatest First Love: Stiles Stilinski’s Affair

by extraterrestrial_fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Au Sekaiichi Harsukoi, Boss Derek Hale, Editor Derek, Editor Stiles, M/M, Office, Sterek end game, There will be sex, eventually, stiles is a stubborn shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraterrestrial_fox/pseuds/extraterrestrial_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of feeling like he’s riding on his parents’ coattails, Stiles Stilinski quits his father’s publishing company and gets a job at Nematon Publishing and ends up not where he planned with a group of some what crazy manga/comic editors and an old flame. Craziness ensues? ( How the hell do you do descriptions I am still so lost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High school love

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a sterek au of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi by Nakamura Shungiku. Please go read it is beautiful and funny.

The library in Beacon Hill’s high school was always relatively empty during lunch, even in exam season, and it always confused Stiles Stilinski. Because come on, where else were you going to focus properly? He knew first hand that trying to get work done in the lunch hall was a terrible idea, food and drink could be spilt, the room was always too loud and distracting. Not that he could really say anything himself, it wasn’t like he was paying attention to his book. Though if anyone was to ask him he’s wax lyrical about how interesting chemical formulas were.

 

In all honesty he was watching an older student, or more like currently peaking over the top of a science textbook, checking to see if said student was actually in the library yet. Which he wasn’t, and it was annoying. Stiles fiddled with corner of the textbook and chewed at his lip as he went back to reading about how certain chemicals react to others, or something along those lines. Which was boring, and burning hot pokers into the back of the teenagers honey eyes. Stiles huffed while shifting his weight in the plastic chair, his attention span was getting worse and making him more fidgety than normal; reading a dull science text book wasn’t helping. He slipped in his chair slightly, letting his arms rag doll as he stared at the celling; counting the bits of gum that have been thrown up there. Gross. He wrinkled his slightly upturned nose and turned his head to the side; dazed eyes staring off into the shelved corridors of the room. He didn’t really have many people to talk to at high school anymore, not since Scott left. People didn’t really like him, probably because of the fact that his dad was the ceo of a famous book editing company. ‘’Stilinkski Literature’’, which made him the ‘’rich boy’’. But not the _cool_ rich boy, he was too weird, too clumsy, too hyper active and awkward to be a cool rich boy like Jackson Wittmore.

 

Not having a lot of friends was sort of okay; he always had loads of books around the house due to his fathers work. So he always had a new world to disappear into when he was bored or a lone. Which was something he needed to do right now, before he ripped this book in half. He winced; tucking his head into his shoulders as the chair screeched slightly against the floor as he got up and headed towards the fiction section of the library. The hobbit seemed like a good thing to read right now, the start of an adventure and a mighty tale, and SO much better than staring into a science book. He dragged his long fingers across the line of books, like children do to metal fences, humming as he looked for the small book. His other hand running against his buzzed hair his blue plaid wrinkling with the movement. The teen was in a blissed out peace as he moved amongst the books. Staring at all their different individual spines and wondering how much effort was put into them, looking at all the different colours and fonts. Stiles continued to smile as he found his book. That was until he realised someone else was already there and that their fingers where grazing his own.

 

‘’HALE?’’

 

Motherfucker, it was Him, standing there looking all tall and stoic with his dumb, some how perfect (for a teenagers) stubble and green hazel eyes, and Stiles was going to go into cardiac arrest, he had been so careful to only look at him from afar because Stiles knew that if he ever had to talk to him, he would make it embarrassingly awkward because it was a habit of his to get more clumsy when he was nervous.

 

‘’U-um, I’m sorry. Here take the book.’’ The pale skinny teen jumped, flailing a little as he pushed the book towards Hale’s t-shirt Henley.

 

‘’How do you know my name?’’

 

A blush covered the freckled teen. The truth was that for the past three years of schooling (including the current one) all Stiles has really done in between classes was watch him, not in a stalker-y way, no that was reserved for people like Matt, who had spent most of sophomore year stalking Scott’s girlfriend Allison. Stiles just watched, and wished. It was when Stiles started Junior year that he realised that nothing could really happen, Hale would be starting Senior year and starting to sort through colleges and beginning his exams, so he decided not to act on his feelings.

 

However now that he was faced with the tall basketball player Stiles could feel his feelings bubble over like an over filled kettle. His face heated up as he clenched his fists.

 

‘’ I love you! ’’

 

And this is why Stiles avoided talking to him, he was impulsive and had zero brain to mouth filter, it was a curse and it was quiet obvious that the world hated him and wanted him to die in a blanket of shame and misery.

 

Hale patted Stiles on the head however and rubbed his hand against the brown buzzed hair, as the lanky teen braced himself, expecting a slap. He definitely wasn’t expecting affection.

 


	2. This is very... not natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts work at a new place, gets an unwelcome suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long ( if any one was waiting ) I have had so much shit go on recently, I'm not aa very fast writer and I was trying to do one chapter fan fic per one chapter manga. It didn't work.

 

 

 

_Ten years later_

‘’What do you mean I have been assigned to the supernatural manga department?’’ Stiles wasn’t even aware that Nematon Publishing even had a manga department let a lone a Shoujo one. He placed his hands rather loudly on to the table in front of him; eliciting a small bang that echoed around the deserted office.

 

‘’Hold on, I made it very clear during the interview! I was in charge of editing literature at my last place of work and I want to work on literature here!’’ He stared indignantly at the secretary across from him; she looked slightly shocked as he continued on rather angrily, her long blonde hair swayed slightly as she tilted her head to the side.

 

‘’ I see, but you do realize that my superiors are the ones who make the decisions not me? So getting mad at me won’t help the situation Mr. Stilinski.’’

 

Stiles blushed, running a hand through his now long hair and across his face before sighing.

 

‘’ Could you please check on more time, just in case something has changed now?’’

 

‘’Mr. Stilinski these decisions are made immediately.’’

 

‘’But..’’

 

‘’ It says ‘Alojz Stilinski, is to be assigned to the supernatural Manga Division of Nematon Publishing.’ So that’s how it is.’’ She smiled as she showed his the Personnel assignment form that she held in her manicured hands; there was no denying it. She was right and Stiles had no choice. He breathed out heavily. This sucked, he swapped jobs so he could work on literature, why manga? He didn’t even read manga, especially not a supernatural manga.

 

‘’Look, come one, I’ll take you to the editing department.’’

He followed her as she stood and led the way off to the offices. Stiles pulled at his plaid over shirt, and felt suddenly very useless, maybe the people at the previous company were right, and he only got as far as he had because of his dad being to president. He deflated as they reached the correct floor.

 

‘’ Isn’t putting a man in the supernatural editing department the same thing as shelving a useless employee?’’ He mumbled as he pulled at the skin of his lip with his teeth. He knew that most of the supernatural novels recently have been aimed at young teenage girls at the minute since the Twilight series. The blonde secretary turned to face him at that, a shocked look turned to a happy smile.

 

‘’Oh, that’s not how it is at all! Just because you are a man and this looks somewhat suspiciously like a storage room doesn’t mean you are correct. The year after the currently Editor joined the company it became the number one editing department.’’ She poked at his arm and pushed a lock of hair behind he ear with a cheeky grin.

 

‘’It even received and award from the President!’’

 

Stiles looked up, oh? Could this be true, it must be true if she is saying it, it’s not like she would lie to a new employee so they don’t run off first day.. is it?

 

‘’Plus, the editors are near enough all handsome men!’’ She gushed, bouncing on her toes a little as the waited for a gathering of people to pass.

 

‘’The editors are all men?’’

 

‘’Near enough all men, there is one lady in the group too. But if you ask me they are all just as beautiful.’’ Stiles hummed to himself, glairing slightly at the petite blonde woman as she continued to babble on. In all honesty Stiles would have found it adorable and relatable if he wasn’t so angry. He really wanted to quit there and then, but he couldn’t exactly do that.

 

‘’ A lot of the girls have their eyes on them. There are a lot of pheromones in the air at the end of the period. Which I guess you will find out when you see it.’’

 

What? Stiles shook his head and rubbed at his eyes and they continued to walk down the long complex of corridors. There shoes creating dull thuds as hit against the blue-carpeted floor. The skinny man got lost inside his own head again, blocking out all outside noise caused by the blonde and other employees there at the company. He couldn’t exactly quit straight away. He’d stay two weeks and find a reason too quit, telling himself he’d have to assess the market trends to make a detailed plan of what to do.

 

His ears opened up again when he heard the dull noise of chatter rattle against his head and a sharp pinch on his side from the longhaired secretary signaled that they were at the correct office. Stiles’ honey eyes where shut and his eyelashes lay delicate on his face as he turned the corner and through the door.

 

‘’Hey, it’s nice to meet you all. I guess from now on, I will be working with all of you. My name is Stiles Stilin..’’ He cut himself as he opened his eyes and jumped back a grimace plastered across his and the secretaries faces. What the fuck?

 

To say the office it self looked like a war ground would be mild. Everything was a mess; there were open and closed books everywhere. Boxes lined the walls, towered up with rolls of paper and inks. Stiles assumed that there was a tabled somewhere underneath the warzone of books and office supplies in the center of the room. Note were pinned to the wall and there were globs of blue tack planted where the notes had probably given up on life and detached themselves from it.

 

His co-workers looked the worse though. The 26 year old was sure they were dead as they were all rag dolled in varying positions across the room. There was a young blonde woman currently flopped across the table and books, he face on the side; cheek squashed up. All the colour was drained from her face and what was left of her make up was smudged; eye liner and mascara trailing down her face in what look like tear lines, worry lines etched into her face. By her head there was a foot, Stiles eyes trailed up the sandy chenos to see who it was connected too, a young man slouched low in his chair, head lolled back, mouth open; a small trail of drool slipped out of his mouth and down his sharp cheek bones. His blonde curly hair stood, ruffled on end slight jerking as the young man twitched.

 

Only when Stiles heard a groan did he realise that there was a person right in front of him hidden beneath all of the books on the floor, his face was partly covered beneath leaves of paper and binders, but his eyes shone out through the gaps. Dark brown ghostly eyes stared up at the ceiling, as if all the life had drained from him.

 

They all looked like the undead and would eat him at any moment if they noticed him. It was horrifying.

 

‘’I’m sorry! It’s the wrong phase of the period!’’ The blonde secretary screeched as she covered her mouth; reeling back. Stiles was still pretty much frozen in place, not quite believing what he was seeing.

 

‘’WELL, DO YOU BEST!’’ There was a sudden breeze as the short woman dashed off in an unnatural hurry before Stiles could say anything in return. He fiddled with his over shirt and frowned, what the hell was going on here. Outside of the office no one would hold his eye, no one would stop to help him other to tell him that yes that was indeed the supernatural team and that no they were not connected to it. So, a fat lot of good really.

 

The office it self smelt of the locker room back in beacon hills high school, of sweaty bodies and wet, damp clothes. It burnt his up turned nose.

 

‘’ My names, Stiles, um, ah, as of today I will be working here.’’ He carefully edged his way around the papers on the floor, not knowing what they where, for all he knew they could be manuscripts of some kind. Which of course would be the exact time that half of them flew up into the air with a sudden gusto as an arm grabbed his calf muscle and pulled at his dark skinny jeans.

 

‘’Hey, hey Derek. The new guy is here. Derek are you awake? Derek!!’’ The body on the floor groaned loudly as it pulled itself up and into a sitting position. His dark skin still had the odd sticky note stuck to it as he rubbed his bleary eyes.

 

‘’BOSS!’’

 

‘’Shut up!’’ There was a loud bang as a wad of paper collided with the other end of the table opposite Stiles, as a disgruntled tanned man growled; adjusting himself in his seat as he woke up fully.

 

‘’I heard you the first time, Boyd.’’ The man stared at him and he felt an uneasy blush creep across his face as he covered his mouth. This man was beautiful. Like, cliché Greek god beautiful. His face was chiseled cheek bones with a dark stubble crossing his lower face, pink lips turning in a little as he scowled at Stiles. His eye brows where thick and dark like his short styled hair that had some how remained some what intact while the other’s had not. The freckly man shook himself out of that though, the first day is not the time to be in awe about how.. frankly brilliant the man in front of him looked. Wait, did the other guy say ‘boss’? This guy? He guessed it made sense; he was neat and tidy in comparison to the others.

 

‘’So? Who’s this? A part timer?’’ ‘Derek’ adjusted his glasses as his eyes darted to look directly at Stiles. And Stiles coiled up in annoyance.

 

‘’No, I am a full time employee, and my name is Stiles Stilinski.’’ He clenched his fist, something about this guy dredged up old feelings that he had though he’d forgotten.

 

‘’Oh yeah.’’ Derek punctuated with a yawn. ‘’That’s right, I heard someone like you was coming here’’ What the hell? What was that supposed to mean. ‘’ I am pleased to meet you. I wasn’t at your interview, but I heard you had experience?’’ Derek’s stare was intense, his hazel-green eyes burned into Stiles as he bristled at the mention of his previous work.

 

‘’Yes, three years at Stilinski Publishing.’’

 

‘’You did supernatural work there?’’

 

‘’No, I worked on more normal literature.’’

 

‘’…So you are completely new when it comes to the supernatural then?’’ Derek stared at him, a frown saved into his face.

 

‘’Other than old cheesy 80’s movies about it like, Teen wolf, yeah. Pretty much.’’  

 

Derek rested his head on one of his fists, his eyes seemed to hollow out and loose some life the longer he remained quiet and lost in thought.

 

‘’Useless.’’

 

Stiles felt his whole body flinch, a small twitch tugged at his eye. This guy was the worst, it was official, his new job was bad and he was the cherry on top of the ice cream. Even if he was a good looking cherry.. Stiles shook himself from that thought.

 

‘’Kira’s here with her replacement manuscript. Derek, she’s already in the lounge’’.

 

Stiles knew Derek would be tall, but he only realised how tall when he actually stood up. It was annoying.

 

‘Alright newbie, you’re with me’’


End file.
